1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technique called Augmented Reality (AR) for adding information to a real environment and presenting the information using a computer is known. A technique for realizing such augmented reality is applied to not only head mounted display (HMD) apparatuses (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-146481) but image processing devices (for example, refer to “Handy AR: Markerless Inspection of Augmented Reality Objects Using Fingertip Tracking”) which display an image on the existing displays other than HMDs. The HMD disclosed in JP-A-2010-146481 allows the user to visually recognize a virtual panel formed by augmented reality as a virtual image, picks up images of a position and a movement of a hand of the user with a camera, and associates image pickup positions thereof with the virtual panel. Therefore, a technique for recognizing the hand of the user is necessary, and such hand recognition techniques are disclosed in “Handy AR: Markerless Inspection of Augmented Reality Objects Using Fingertip Tracking” and “The international Journal of Virtual Reality, 2009, 8(2): 7-12 Robust Hand Tracking Using a Simple Color Classification Technique”.
For example, when a hand of the user is detected by a camera picking up an image thereof as disclosed in JP-A-2010-146481, currently, the user moves the hand based on past experience and a projected virtual image. Therefore, there is a problem in that an image of the hand which has been detected cannot be picked up by the user moving the hand. Therefore, in HMDs to which augmented reality (AR) is applied, it has been required that a hand of the user be continuously detected. In addition, improvement in the versatility of a technique for detecting a hand of the user, reduction in cost thereof, and the like have been also desired.